Fathoms Below (Olivia version)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some singing musketeers. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Singing Musketeers: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermouse be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A young Russian-Jewish boy mouse of 5, 6, or 7 years old stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. His fur is brown with a peach muzzle and upper face, and he has a small white bucktooth jutting out from his upper lip, a reddish-pink nose, small whiskers jutting out from either side of his snout, and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a red sweater with long sleeves that tended to drape over his hands, a pair of blue pants that touched his feet, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a blue Russian hat with a black visor. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Fievel would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. A small dog was also sailing. He has peach fur, a pink nose, and beady eyes. Al he wears is a red dog collar with a silver license. His name was Pal, Fievel's pet dog. "Isn't this great?" Fievel asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" Pal barked in agreement. "A perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Fievel. He turned to his steward, who was a slender light brown mouse, with tan markings at the muzzle, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, and green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a brown waistcoat, matching pants, and black shoes with spats over them. He also wears a brown Inverness and deerstalker cap. His name is Basil of Baker Street, Fievel's butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Basil said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Fievel wanted to go sailing, Basil was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Papa Mousekewitz, one of the sailors. "King Hiram Flaversham must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Fievel tied more ropes. "King Hiram Flaversham?" repeated a confused Fievel. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a King Hiram Flaversham. "Why, toymaker and ruler of the mer-animals, lad." Dr. Dawson, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Fievel bent down to pat Pal, who was whining for his attention. Basil rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-animals. "Merpeople!" scoffed Basil, "Fievel, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Dawson, as he waved at fish at Basil, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." Dawson let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in Basil's face before jumping overboard. Singing Musketeers: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. Nixcorr26 Productions presents The Little Mouse With the voices of Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. Tyree Brown Corey Burton John Cleese Billy Connolly John DiMaggio Whooping Goldberg Vivienne Jolie-Pitt Maurice LaMarche Katie Lopez Nathan Mack Tress MacNeille Frank Welker Near the whales, one mer-animal swam in the sunlight. Then four more mer-animals (one who was a mermouse child), also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more mer-animals (including mermice) all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by Nixcorr26 Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by Nixcorr26 Written and Directed by Nixcorr26 Inside the castle, the mer-animals all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs